Avatar Wiki:Community Portal
Eröffnung Zum Glück kommt das hier nach einem mühsamen Start etwas in Fahrt. Sicher gibt's in Zukunft eine Menge miteinander zu besprechen - deshalb eröffne ich mal dieses Portal. Meiner Meinung nach brauchen wir schnell die Texte zu den verlinkten, aber noch nicht vorhandenen Seiten. Und wir müssen jetzt nach und nach die Quellen eintragen, vor allem zu den Inhalten, die nicht unmittelbar dem Film zu entnehmen sind. Was meint ihr? Dr Sam Clemens 16:46, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Stimmt, bisher gibt es noch sogut wie keine einzige Quellenangabe in den Artikeln. Und für die Verlinkungen auf nicht vorhandene Seiten können ja mal alle hier http://www.de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Gewünschte_Seiten vorbei schauen und sich da ein paar oft verlinkte Seiten raussuchen und erstellen. Es fehlt sogar noch eine Seite zu einem Charakter des Films, nämlich Trudy Chacon, sollte mal jemand erstellen wer Lust hat :) --Mr.Toast 17:03, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Mein Vorschlag: Wir sollten vielleicht erst einmal mit einer vernünftigen Startseite anfangen. Die aktuelle ist eher abschreckend für Neulinge weil sie aussieht, als würde das Wiki schlecht betreut werden. Die Bilder mit den Kategorien sind ein guter Anfang, könnten aber noch ein paar mehr werden. Die News-Sektion sollte ein einheitliches Format haben, also z.B. immer das Datum vorne dran schreiben, damit man weiß wie aktuell die jeweilige News ist. Eine Beschreibung vom Wiki, ein Featured Article, der sich ab und zu ändert (vielleicht auch ein Featured Image) und das Ganze wirkt erstmal lebendiger. :Über die Navigation sollte man auch die wichtigsten Artikel erreichen können. In der englischen Version ist das ganz gut gelöst finde ich. Überhaupt könnten wir uns bei den englischen Artikeln optisch und inhaltlich einiges abgucken um erstmal Inhalte zu haben, zumal hier ohnehin viel zu wenige editieren, als dass mit eigener Recherche möglichst schnell viele Artikel zusammen zu bekommen sind, die über 1-3 Sätze hinaus gehen. Die Artikel dort sind jetzt schon detailliert und qualitativ ziemlich gut. Es kommen auch zunehmend Quellenangaben und Bilder dazu. Ich editiere dort selbst seit ein paar Tagen ein bisschen und bin mit Leuten in Kontakt. Dank dem neuen Skript vom Film kann man auch detaillierte Quellenangaben machen, falls das nötig ist. :Für die Artikel, in denen Teile der Story beschrieben werden, wäre ein Konsens über den Tempus der Sätze nicht schlecht. In einigen Artikeln steht alles im Präsens (Gegenwart) in anderen wiederum im Präteritum (einfache Vergangenheit). Ich wäre für Letzteres, außer etwas geht zeitlich über das Ende des Films hinaus. Faern. 06:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::In Bezug auf die Startseite hast Du meiner Meinung nach völlig Recht, sie muss attraktiver, informativer und aktueller werden. Wir sollten uns an der englischsprachigen Version anlehnen, diese aber nicht kopieren - sonst denken alle, wir sind nur die Übersetzung. Dieses Problem sehe ich auch bei der Übernahme von Inhalten. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir das nur tun (selbstverständlich kann das aber jeder halten, wie er will), wenn's nicht anders geht. In der englischen wiki gibts auch eine Menge Fehler und Nonsens. Wir haben doch unsere eigenen Köpfe - machen wir einfach, was wir für richtig halten. Die bessere Variante wird sich dann sowieso durchsetzen, ob das nun unsere oder eine andere ist. ::Zu den Zeitformen: Ich habe bisher generell Präteritum bzw. Perfekt verwendet, Präsens aber auch, um an manchen Stellen das Tempo und die Offenheit der Handlung auszudrücken. Die generelle Änderung zu den Vergangenheitsformen finde ich aber richtig. Wir sollten das mMn tun. ::Zu den Texten: Bei aller Liebe zum Detail sollten wir auf Knappheit und Präzision achten. Einige Bearbeiter fühlen sich in Fragen des Stils und der Formulierungen unsicher - wer fühlt sich da schon sicher? -, aber dafür sind wir ja viele und helfen uns gegenseitig. Ein großer Mann hat mal gesagt, wenn der Gedanke stimmt, stimmt auch der Stil. Ja, Brüder und Schwestern, los gehts! Ich freue mich sehr, nicht mehr so einsam hier zu sein! Dr Sam Clemens 07:47, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Endlich gehts hier mal besser zu :) Die Startseite sollte tatsächlich angepasst und attraktiver werden. Im Moment konzentriere ich mich gar nicht auf die Erstellung von Artikeln, vielmehr auf den Ausbau und die Verbesserung oder Kategoriesierung. Allerdings finde ich sollten die Artikel eine gemeinsame Grundstruktur haben. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel den Artikel Jake Sully und Neytiri. Der erste Artikel hat beispielsweise eine gegliederte Struktur auch wenn der Artikel noch nicht vollständig fertig ist, hier gibt es einzelnachweise und Zitate. Beim Neytiri-Artikel, wie bei etlichen anderen Artikeln fehlt das. Auch beim Hochladen der Bilder sollte auf die Lizenzauswahl geachtet werden (20th Century Fox), die fehlt auch bei etlichen.Ventress 11:54, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: Eine ähnliche Grundstruktur ist tatsächlich wünschenswert. Bei Personen sollten meiner Meinung nach eine kurze Einleitung ohne eigene Überschrift, ein biographischer Teil (aber nicht mit dem Titel "Biographie" oder "Lebenslauf" - die bewerben sich doch nicht bei uns!) und ein Abschnitt zur Stellung der Person innerhalb der Handlung enthalten sein. Bei den Hauptpersonen könnten weitere Abschnitte hinzukommen - etwa zu Beziehungen und zu Hintergründen. Nur ein abschreckendes Beispiel: an wievielen Stellen müssen wir inzwischen lesen, wie und warum Neytiri Jake Sully vor den Natterwölfen gerettet hat? ::Aber: Ich möchte entschieden von zu vielen Teilkapiteln abraten, auch von gesonderten Kapiteln zur "Persönlichkeit", zum "Charakter" usw. Unsere Texte sollten zwar das Notwendige und Wissenswerte enthalten, aber nicht überladen wirken. Das gilt meiner Meinung nach auch für Zitate. Die sollen einen Eindruck vom Charakter der Person vermitteln, nicht den Gang der Handlung illustrieren. Dr Sam Clemens 13:34, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Das Wiki hat etliche Bilder bei denen keine Dateiinfo gegeben ist und schon gar keine Lizenzauswahl. In Zukunft sollten die Bilder zumindest mit einer Lizenz hochgeladen werden, sonst bekommt man kein ordentliches System hier rein. Ventress 14:16, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Gibt's für die Lizenztexte nicht Vorlagen? Gehört sowieso alles Fox. Faern. 14:40, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Eben, einfach im Pulldownmenü auswählen.Ventress 14:51, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Diskussionen zu Artikeln Da wir momentan nur wenige sind, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir für Diskussionen erstmal nur eine einzige Seite verwendet, statt die jeweilige Diskussionsseite. (Vielleicht die Diskussionsseite dieses Portals?) Damit meine ich vor allem Vorschläge und Diskussionen zu Artikelumbenennungen, Löschungen, Kategoriefragen, Formulierungen. Wenn wir die eigentlich dafür gedachten Diskussionsseiten der Artikel benutzen, wird es sonst vorkommen, dass man einen Kommentar verfasst, den aber niemand mitkriegt, weil ihn z.B. niemand sonst auf der Watchlist hat o.ä. Faern. 14:40, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Gute Idee - sonst reden wir tatsächlich aneinander vorbei. Dr Sam Clemens 15:37, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) So langsam wird es hier unübersichtlich..Vielleicht sollte man mal wieder darüber nachdenken, jetzt doch Diskussionsseiten anzulegen oder eine andere Lösung anstreben...????.Taronyu 12:30, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Startseite Hat einer ne Idee wie man die Navigation die auf der linken Seite ist verändert. Auf der englischen Seite habe ich gesehen, dass sie dort Kreaturen, Charackter Kategorien usw. hinzugefügt haben. Das wäre doch auch für unsere Seite! Mr Angel 14:49, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Die kann man da MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar verändern, wenn man Admin ist. Steht alles in der Wikia-Hilfe hier. Faern. 14:59, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Echt schade naja wer ist den der Admin? Mr Angel 15:03, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Das kann man sich unter Spezial:Gruppenrechte anschauen. Ventress 15:10, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das sieht ja schon viel besser aus aber kann es sein dass nur auf der startseite verändert ist wenn man das überall machen muss hast du viel zutuen!! Mr Angel 15:18, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Die Navileiste links sollte auf jeder Seite gleich aussehen. Wenn es auf manchen Seiten noch wie vorher aussieht, solltest Du den . --Dr. Crisp 15:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab die Kategoriebilder/links mal nach oben verschoben. Bei meiner Auflösung von 1680x1050 musste ich schon scrollen, um sie zu sehen. Faern. 04:36, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kann einer der Admins in der Navigation den Jake Sully Link im "Charaktere"-Menü noch unter "Menschen" packen? So sieht das ja aus, als gehöre er keine Spezies an. ;) Faern. 22:26, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Infoboxen Vielleicht als Info für alle Bearbeiter: Die Charakterinfobox wurde nun so bearbeitet, dass nicht alle Spalten ausgefüllt werden müssen. Zb ist nicht bei jedem das Geburtsdatum bekannt, aber bei anderen schon. Mit den neuen Änderungen ist es nicht mehr nötig so etwas wie "unbekannt" oder so ähnlich in die Spalte zu schreiben, man lässt das Feld einfach frei. Dasselbe wird noch bei den anderen Infoboxen geschehen. Gruß Ventress 15:50, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Danke, die Idee hatte ich auch schon. Faern. 17:14, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Watchlist Weiß jemand wofür die Zeichen und Buchstaben in der Spezial:Beobachtungsliste stehen? Irgendwie funktioniert heute die Mailbenachrichtigung nicht. Ich nehme mal an, der blaue Pfeil markiert den letzten Login. Aber was heißen N und m und warum stehen die in unterschiedlichen Spalten? Faern. 17:03, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das "N" steht für eine komplett Neu angelegte Seite die zuvor noch nicht existierte. Das "K" steht für "kleine Änderung", also wenn man unten diese Checkbox aktiviert das man nur eine kleine Änderung erledigte. (diese Änderungen kann man dann halt optional ausblenden glaube ich, wenn man will). --Mr.Toast 17:08, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke. Mein Profil steht auf Englisch, daher steht wohl das m für minor change. Faern. 17:11, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Carnivore Kreaturen Wollen wir die Kategorie Kategorie:Carnivore Kreaturen nicht einfach in Kategorie:Fleischfresser umbenennen? "Carnivore Kreaturen" dürfte nicht jeder verstehen. Faern. 16:52, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Meine Stimme hast du Mr Angel 16:53, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Carnivore, Herbivore und Omnivore. Sollte doch eigentlich relativ bekannt sein. Aber ja ich würde es auch besser finden die Kategorien in Fleischfresser und Pflanzenfresser umzubenennen. --Mr.Toast 16:57, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Alle carnivoren Kreaturen sind nach Kategorie:Fleischfresser umgezogen und alle herbivoren Kreaturen nach Kategorie:Pflanzenfresser Faern. 21:03, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich finde das Wort "Kreaturen" sowieso unzutreffend. Dr Sam Clemens 21:42, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, dennoch sind es immernoch beides nur Unterkategorien der Kategorie:Kreaturen. Wenn wir schon dabei sind können wir die dann auch gleich in Kategorie:Lebewesen umbenennen. Was für mich aber immernoch relativ unklar ist: Warum heißt die Kategorie für Lebewesen Kreaturen und die für Pflanzen Flora ? Wäre es dann nicht generell einheitlicher wenn die entweder Flora (Pflanzen) und Fauna (Tiere) heißen ? Aber dann wären wir ja wieder irgendwie zu sehr im Griechischen (hoffe mal das ist Griechisch^^). Deswegen können wir dann zusätlich (*seufz*) auch noch Flora in Kategorie:Pflanzen(welt) umbenennen. So, erstmal genug Text, wird hier sonst zu lang der Beitrag --Mr.Toast 21:49, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich glaube am anfang wusste man nicht wie man anfangen sollte und man hat es von den englischen abgeleitet :D. Naja ich finde Kreaturen sollte auf Lebewesen und Flora auf Pflanzen geändert werden^^ wir haben auch bestimmt junge besucher die das dan nicht verstehen bzw falsch verstehen Mr Angel 21:58, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wenn wir Kategorie:Kreaturen in Lebewesen umbenennen, müssten wir aber sinnvollerweise auch sämtliche Charaktere zu der Kategorie hinzufügen und das ist eigentlich nicht der Sinn oder? In Survival Guide werden die beiden Bereiche auch in Flora und Fauna unterschieden, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das im Englischen der übliche Begriff ist (Fauna ist übrigens eine römische Göttin laut Wikipedia). Wie wäre es denn mit "Tierwelt" und "Pflanzenwelt"? Sollte jeder verstehen. Faern. 22:10, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich finde sowohl Flora/Fauna als auch Pflanzenwelt/Tierwelt in Ordnung. Wenn wir es bei Flora/Fauna belassen, tun wir gleichzeitig was für die Bildung der jungen Besucher :) Dr Sam Clemens 22:12, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin auch für Fauna und Flora, da die Bedeutung offensichtlich wird, wenn man sich die Links in den Kategorien ansieht. Unsainted 22:20, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ist ein Argument. Dafür! :) Faern. 22:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Avatar Ich finde dass die artikel avatar und avatar-team zusammen einen Artikel werden sollten denn es sind die gleichen Sachen. Also die Inhalte der beiden Artikel sind anders aber es kommt das gleiche raus. Aber gerne höre ich auch eure Meinungen! Mr Angel 21:27, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt gibt es auch die Seite Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm wir sollten die 3 Seiten Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm Avatar-Programm und Avatar zusammensetzen!! Mr Angel 21:35, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: In Bezug auf Avatar-Programm und Ausbildung einverstanden. Avatar würde ich lieber getrennt sehen - das ist einfach ein zu wichtiges Stichwort. Dr Sam Clemens 21:42, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin dafür, dass man auch den Artikel Operateur bei Avatar-Team einfügt, denn die sind ja das Avatar-team.Unsainted 22:02, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Also egal was ABER es gibt wirklich zu viele avatar artikel. wir sollten uns echt einigen wie wir das zusammenfügen. Also ich versuche mal zusmamenzutragen nach UNSEREM Ideen. Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm und Avatar-Programm. Dann noch Operateur Avatar-Team und Avatar. Einverstanden? Mr Angel 22:07, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Was bitte soll denn ein Operateur sein? Ich glaube da hat jemand versucht das englische Wort operator zu übersetzen und ist gescheitert. Ich bin für Löschen, Umbenennen des Artikels in Avatar Operator (Norm bezeichnet sich selbst zu Beginn des Films so) oder irgendwo anders Eingliedern. Faern. 22:17, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Man mir ist es egal xD ich will nur das diese artikel zusammengetragen werden weil es mich verrückt macht! Also wie machen wir das? Bin offen für Vorschläge Mr Angel 22:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Mach's einfach. Ich bin für Avatar, Avatar-Programm, Avatar-Team. Operator - Faern hat Recht - hatte ich auf die Schnelle geschrieben, als noch nicht so viele einzelne Artikel existierten. Jetzt kann das meiner Meinung nach durchaus eingeordnet werden - falls ihr das auch so seht. Dr Sam Clemens 22:25, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wie wäre es mit Avatar und Avatar-Team?Unsainted 22:24, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich mache es mal einfach! Mr Angel 22:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Avatar-Team gehört irgendwie in Avatar-Programm mit rein. Faern. 22:30, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Eher anders herum, denn das Avatar-Programm wird ja von dem Avatar-Team geführt. Unsainted 22:40, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Und irgendwer sollte mal die Uhr stellen, die anzeigt von wann die Beiträge sind. Unsainted 22:44, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Die stimmt doch. Die Zeit ist in UTC, der universalen Zeit, welche eine Stunde vor unserer ist. Faern. 22:59, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mal jetzt Avatar team in avatar reingesetzt ist ok? ich habe zur sicherung noch garnichts gelöscht aber habe probleme mit inhaltsverzeichnis konnt euch ja mal angucken! Mr Angel 22:47, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Da ist doch gar keins. Erst ab 4 oder 5 Überschriften wird eins eingefügt, oder man schreibt __TOC__ an die gewünschte Stelle.Faern. 22:59, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Doch da war eins jemand hat es entweder rausgenommen oder verändert naja auch egal avatar team muss nurnoch gelöscht werden! Mr Angel 23:05, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Erledigt - vielen Dank, Angel! Dr Sam Clemens 23:09, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Als nächstes setze ich mal Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm und Avatar-Programm zusammen und zwar in Avatar-Programm. Mr Angel 23:13, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Bei mir wird das Inhaltsverzeichnis angezeigt, allerdings frag ich mich warum der Abschnitt "Anatomische Unterschiede zwischen den Avataren und den Na'vi" im Inhaltsverzeichnis als Unterabschnitt vom Avatar-Team verzeichnet ist.Unsainted 23:12, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Habs korrigiert. Wenn auf eine Überschrift eine andere mit mehr = Zeichen folgt, ist es hierarchisch eine Unterüberschrift Faern. 23:24, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Dr Sam Clemens, wieso hast du denn die Seite Avatar-Team gelöscht ... dir ist schon klar das jetzt alle Verlinkungen ins Nirvana fürhen :/, wir hätten doch nur eine Weiterleitung auf Avatar erstellen brauchen^^. Ich versteh das echt nich, Seiten die man nicht umbedingt löschen muss werden sofort neutralisiert aber die Löschansträge die ich in die Kategorie:Löschanträge gestellt habe bemerkst du mal wieder nich, die können nämlich ruhig gelöscht werden :) --Mr.Toast 23:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Leg doch einen Redirect an. :) Faern. 23:24, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ganz einfach - wenn jemand schreibt, dass nur noch eine Löschung nötig ist, glaube ich das. Die Verlinkungen können wir doch nach und nach ergänzen - wie wir das bis jetzt auch gehandhabt haben. Da ist doch nichts verloren gegangen! Dr Sam Clemens 23:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) OK das wäre auch erledigt Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm ist in Avatar-Programm. Bitte Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm löschen! ich werde Schule des Avatar-Programms auch in Avatar-Programm hinzufügen wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt um sicher zu gehen warte ich noch auf euren antwort! Mr Angel 23:30, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich würde die Schule stehen lassen, aber eher instinktiv als aus rationalen Gründen. Was meinen die anderen? Dr Sam Clemens 23:35, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nagut solange keine andere Meinungen geschrieben werden lasse ich es so Mr Angel 23:41, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Auf die Schule gibt es drei Verlinkungen. Von Neytiri, Tsu'tey und dem Avatar-Programm selbst. Also man könnte es schon zusammenfügen, aber ich weis nicht ob das evtl. etwas komisch wirkt, wenn man bei Neytiri liest sie hat eine solche Schule halt besucht, dann klickt man dadrauf und ist plötzlich auf der Seite für das Avatar-Program ? Ich meine die Schule ist für Na'vi, nicht für Avatare. Ledigliche Avatare leiten diese Schule um das Vertrauen der Na'vi zu gewinnen. Also ich wäre eigentlich dafür die Schule fürs erste zu verschohnen und nicht zu schließen :) --Mr.Toast 23:43, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Gehört die schule aber nicht zum avatarprogramm? Mr Angel 23:49, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Selbstverständlich gehört sie dazu. Aber der Leser der Seite wird die Schule wohl nicht unter dem Programm suchen (denke ich). Dr Sam Clemens 23:54, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Nagut dann lassen wir es einfach. Ihr habt schon recht ich bin überzeugt man kann es ruhig so lassen Mr Angel 23:59, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wie wäre es wenn wir Fruchtwasserbecken in Avatar reintuen? Mr Angel 11:16, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Klar - ich wäre einverstanden. Dr Sam Clemens 18:55, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Fruchtwasserbecken kann entfernt werden dankeee Mr Angel 19:01, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) News Also auf der startseite wurden jetzt auch die news hinzugefügt wenn man neue news hat soll man jetzt auf beiden seiten die Neuerung hinzufügen oder wird die andere Seite gelöscht? Mr Angel 21:46, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Die News-Seite wird wie eine Vorlage inkludiert. Einfach weiter den Artikel Avatar_Wiki:News bearbeiten, dann erscheints auch auf der Startseite. Faern. 22:19, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wie viele Newseinträge wollen wir eigentlich auf der Startseite behalten? Ich finde, dass 5 dafür eine gute Zahl ist. Die älteren könnten wir in noinclude-Tags setzen. Um an die älteren News ranzukommen, könnten wir aus der "Neuigkeiten"-Überschrift einen Link auf die News-Seite machen. Faern. 21:17, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vorschläge für neue Artikel Wie wäre es mit einem Artikel zum Thema Fluxwirbel? Ich hab leider zu wenig Informationen darüber um einen eigenen Artikel zu verfassen, finde ihn aber wichtig. Unsainted 22:12, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du einen neuen Artikel erstellen willst, erstell ihn einfach ;). Schreib irgendeinen passenden Satz rein, damit jeder weis worum es geht, dann füg ihn der Kategorie:Stub hinzu und früher oder später werden die Benutzer dieser Wiki einen schönen Text zu diesem Thema zusammentragen, indem jeder ein bisschen etwas am Text modifiziert und sein Wissen dazu beiträgt =) --Mr.Toast 22:19, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :In der Wikipedia würde jetzt auf Sei mutig verlinkt werden. Aber dort kann man das ja nur noch zynisch auffassen, hier darfst du das Ernst nehmen. :) Faern. 22:23, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist zwar OT - aber trotzdem - Faern, wenn Du wüsstest, wie Recht Du hast. Abgesehen von anderen Abenteuern hab ich mir wirklich schräge Sachen anhören dürfen, als ich versuchte, unser wiki dort zu verlinken. Inzwischen ist mir das egal - sollen sie doch sehen, wo sie bleiben. Die wahren Fans werden so oder so zu uns finden! Dr Sam Clemens 23:06, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Amplified Mobility Platform Weiß einer über diesen (ich sag mal dazu:) kampfanzug etwas? Amplified Mobility Platform ich weiß nicht mal wie es auf deutsch heißt aber ihr könnt es euch auf der englischen seite angucken. Mr Angel 00:36, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) * Von avtr.com: Nicht alle Maschinen, die auf Pandora eingesetzt werden, kommen von hier. Die M-K-6- Amplified Mobility Platform oder AMP-Anzug ist ein entfernter Verwandter der ersten militärischen Anzüge, die in der Mitte des 21. Jahrhunderts auf der Erde eingesetzt wurden. Verbessert, versiegelt und druckdicht wurde der AMP-Anzug insbesondere für giftige Umgebungen weiterentwickelt und wird auf ganz Pandora eingesetzt. Der Vorteil des AMP-Anzugs liegt im menschlichen Bediener, indem die Stärke und Mobilität des Piloten verstärkt. Im Gegensatz zu exotischeren Designs, bei denen Waffen in die Gliedmaßen integriert wurden, ist der AMP-Anzug ein Vielzweckgerät, mit dem alle Fähigkeiten des Infanteriesoldaten nachgeahmt werden. Dies ermöglicht eine große Reihe von Funktionen, etwa die Fähigkeit, eine Reihe von Waffensystemen zu bedienen. Die Arme und Beine des Piloten werden mit den Gliedmaßen des AMP-Anzugs synchronisiert. Sie wirken auf Druck- und Richtungsauslöser, mit denen die Bewegungen des Anzugs ausgelöst werden und den Willen des Piloten genau ausführen, indem Geländefaktoren und Impuls berechnet werden, um präzise und ausgeglichene Bewegungen auszuführen. Durch Kraftrückkopplung kann der Pilot alles fühlen, was der Anzug fühlt. Der Anzug kann von einem ausgebildeten Piloten auch im Dunkeln gelenkt werden. Der AMP-Anzug ist eine gelenkige Bodenkampfeinheit für jedes Gelände, mit dem die meisten Gegner besiegt und dichter Dschungel sowie verstärkte Feindpositionen durchbrochen werden können. Der Pilot wird im "Eingebauten Atemsystem" der geschlossenen Kabine geschützt. Mit dem AMP-Anzug kann ein Pilot eine Wand durchschlagen, Kisten von einer halben Tonne anheben oder vorgefertigte Einheiten ohne Baumannschaften schnell zusammenbauen. Die Waffen des Anzugs sind noch tödlicher als seine rohe Stärke. Die an der Hüfte abgefeuerte G.A.U.-90, ein 30mm-Maschinengewehr, kann 250 Geschosse pro Minute abfeuern. Die Waffe kann in ein Holster geschoben werden, das über der Schulter hängt, um die Hände für andere Aufgaben frei zu haben. Eine weitere ausgefallene Waffe ist ein Kampfmesser aus selbstschärfender, diamantharter Keramik. Um zum Anzug zu passen, ist die Klinge fast einen Meter land und schneidet durch viele Metalle. Es dauert etwa zwei Monate, den Umgang mit dem AMP-Anzug zu erlernen, doch es dauert ein Leben, ihn zu meistern. Viel Spaß damit. :) Faern. 03:23, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neytiri´s Name Hier lautet der Vollständige Name "Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey" mit der Quellenangabe des Spiels. Oftmals ist auch zu lesen der Name lautet "Neytiri Dis'kahan A'itey". In dem hier öfter Zitierten Skript (http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf) jedoch ist auf Seite 49 zu Lesen "Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at’ite". -> Wer kann dazu verbinliche Aussagen Treffen? (da ich mich mitlerweile angemeldet habe ist hier noch die Unterschrift: --Redrivervalley 10:43, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC)) ::Ich schlage vor, dass wir das aussitzen. Wahrscheinlich kommen in der nächsten Zeit noch weitere Varianten auf den Markt. Solche Fragen werden sicher jetzt häufiger auftauchen. Für Zweifelsfälle sollten wir uns mMn nach Film, Guide und Artbook richten und das Spiel als zweitrangige Quelle betrachten. Dr Sam Clemens 11:21, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Der richtige akutelle Name (der hat sich im Verlauf des Drehbuchs von damals ja generell komplett geändert, ganz am Anfang hieß Neytiri ja noch Zuleika ^^) lautet jetzt jedenfalls Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey. Alles andere sind entweder ältere Versionen oder nur Kürzere Versionen. Der komplette Name wird von Zoe Saldana (Darstellerin von Neytiri) in diesem Neytiri - Featturet Video (auf englisch) genannt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJKxcbcvxa4 (gleich zu beginn ab Sekunde 7). Das Video gibts auch auf Deutsch, das finde ich aber grade irgendwie nich mehr, da heißt der Name jedenfalls genauso. --Mr.Toast 11:30, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Genau, deshalb hatte ich diesen Namen auch verwendet. Mal sehen, was sonst noch kommt! Dr Sam Clemens 11:47, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Na'vi (Sprache) In dem Artikel Na'vi (Sprache) sind sehr viele Links die nicht exsistieren zB "Verb" ist dies brauchbar bei einem Avatar Wiki? Oder sollten man diese Internen Links neutralisieren? Mr Angel 13:07, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe herausgenommen, was ich für unnötig hielt, also die Links zu Begriffen, die sowieso gleich darauf erläutert wurden (z.B. Konjunktiv - Möglichkeitsform) und die aus dem normalen Deutschunterricht geläufigen Begriffe. Falls sich herausstellt, dass wir hier diese Links doch benötigen, lässt sich das ja einfach wieder ändern. Dr Sam Clemens 14:42, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich habe auch mal ein paar rausgenommen die man eigentlich schon in der grundschule wissen müsste! Mr Angel 14:48, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Avatar 2 Wie erschaffe ich eine Diskussionsseite über die Nachfolger von Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora, wo man seine gedanken und wünsche schreiben könnte. Mr Angel 18:59, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :da hast du jetzt mehrere Möglichkeiten: entweder du erstellt eine Seite schon für den Nächsten Film und schreibst dann dort in die Diskussions Seite, also wie Avatar (Film), oder du erstellst das als Foren Beitrag http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Übersicht, oder du erstellst einen Eintrag in deinem Blog. --Mr.Toast 19:07, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Schauspieler Als ich begann, die unnötigen Anglizismen zu löschen (Der Charakter ... wird gespielt von ...) sah ich, dass diese Informationen ja schon in den Charakterboxen enthalten sind. Wollen wir auf die Information zu den Schaspielern im Kapitel "Hintergründe" zu den jeweiligen Hauptfiguren verzichten? Dr Sam Clemens 16:19, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Die Verlinkung in den Infoboxen zu den Schauspieler reicht meiner Meinung nach eigentlich aus. --Mr.Toast 16:24, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Entweder nur in den Infoboxen oder nur in "Hinter den Kulissen", was nun? Ventress 16:30, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe daraus mal eine Trivia-Sektion gemacht mit Infos, die nicht aus dem Film stammen. Ich finde das passt besser. Faern. 16:32, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob die Überschrift so noch passt. Faern. 16:36, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja, Ventress, genau das meine ich. Oder lassen wir es doppelt? Unter Trivia würde ich die Schauspieler eher nicht einordnen, Deine Skepsis, Faern., ist mMn richtig. Dr Sam Clemens 16:52, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Und nun?Dr Sam Clemens 21:57, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wie wäre es wenn wir in die Infoboxen nur den Film betreffende Informationen reinsetzen und den Rest, wie andere Filme oder sowas, bei "Hinter den Kulissen"?Unsainted 20:24, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das Problem ist, dass der Schauspieler der jeweiligen Filmfigur nicht einfach eine Fußnote in der Infobox sein sollte, aber auch nicht recht zu den "Hintergründen" passt. Dein Vorschlag, Unsainted, führt meiner Meinung nach in die richtige Richtung: Die Infobaox enthält die nötigsten Angaben zum Film. Informationen zum Schauspieler gehören in einen eigenen Artikel. In den Text zur Filmfigur gehören Informationen zum Schauspieler in Bezug auf die Rolle. Was meinst Du dazu? Dr Sam Clemens 21:04, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Diese Idee gefällt mir am besten wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe: In Infobox namen rein, Unter den Chrackteren in Abschnitt Hinter den Kullisen infos über die rolle und einen eigenen Artikel über die Schauspieler selbst! Mr Angel 21:18, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Die Schauspieler sind doch für den Film nur am Rande interessant. Deshalb finde ich es auch angemessen, wenn sie nur "am Rande" in der Infobox zu finden sind. Für Leute die explizit nach den Schauspielern suchen können wir ja die Kategorie:Schauspieler anlegen. Faern. 21:26, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Mr. Angel hat's meiner Meinung nach genau getroffen. Cameron hatte ja offenbar Gründe, z.B. Weaver für die Augustine-Rolle auszuwählen - und Überlegungen dazu würde ich in ein Hintergründe-Kapitel im Text zur Filmfigur suchen. Dr Sam Clemens 22:11, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Jap oder dass sie im ersten Skript Grace Shipley hieß, Cameron sie aber auf Grund Weavers Rolle als Ellen Ripley in Alien: Resurrection doch lieber umbenannt hat. Faern. 22:34, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) RDA Sollten wir eine neue Kategorie RDA erstellen? wäre es logisch? Es gibt sehr viele Artikel die nicht zu einzuordnen sind aber ich habe auf der englischen seite gesehen dass die Artikel unter RDA gestellt wurde. beispiel: Fernaufklärung des US-Marine-Corps oder andere solche sachen. was meint ihr? edit: ach verdammt ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen können Mr Angel 21:58, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wer bist Du? - :) Interessanter Gedanke. Ich bin dafür, weil auf diese Weise sichtbar wird, dass die RDA kein reines Wirtschaftsunternehmen mehr ist, sondern praktisch der Staat auf Pandora. Auf der Erde wird das nicht viel anders sein - angesichts der Bedeutung des Unobtanium. Dieser Aspekt ist für mich einer der interessantesten. Was denken denn die anderen? Dr Sam Clemens 21:57, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Mir ist das egal, also von mir aus könnt ihr ruhig die Kategorie erstellen. --Mr.Toast 22:00, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Spezialseiten Ich gehe immer wieder auf die Spezialseiten um nicht kategorisierte, kurze und gewünschte Seiten zu bearbeiten aber irgendwie sind diese "alt". Beispiel bei nciht kategorisierten Seiten sind Seiten die Kategorisiert sind kann man die Spezialseiten irgendwie aktulisieren? :Steht doch auf jeder Spezialseite oben drüber: Diese Daten stammen aus dem Cache, letztes Update: 08:41, 11. Jan. 2010, die aktuallisieren sich halt in gewissen Zeitabständen von alleine, einfach etwas abwarten. Ob man sie auch selber irgendwie aktualliseren lassen kann weis ich nicht, evtl kannst du ja mal deinen Cache leeren, aber bin mir nicht sicher ob das was bringen wird. --Mr.Toast 11:50, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei mir steht sowas nicht! oben steht nur: "Diese Seite bietet einen Überblick aller Spezialseiten. Spezialseiten werden automatisch erstellt und sind nicht direkt zu bearbeiten." Mr Angel 12:04, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich meinte jede einzelne Spezialseite, und nicht die Seite wo alle Spezialseiten aufgelistet werden. Also klick mal dann auf irgendeine der Spezialseiten dort, z.B. halt nicht-kategorisierte oder kurze Seiten etc. --Mr.Toast 12:08, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Selber aktualisieren kann man die Spezialseiten nicht, aber sie werden jeden Tag geuptadet. Cache leeren bringt deshalb nichts. Das nächste Update dürfte am 12.01.2010 so zwischen 8:00 und 10:00 Uhr stattfinden. --Dr. Crisp 14:40, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Ich habe bei James Cameron die Kategorie:Mensch entfernt, da sich in dieser nur die fiktiven Menschen des Avatar-Universums befinden. Man bräuchte noch eine Kategorie wie "Macher" oder "Produktion" oder "Stab" oder so. --Dr. Crisp 14:51, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : In der Kategorie sind noch 3 andere Artikel, die da nicht wirklich reingehören. Faern. 17:50, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) I See you In irgendeinem Video oder Interview wurde gesagt, dass "I See you" bewusst mit einem großen S geschrieben wird, um zu unterstreichen, dass dieser Satz für die Na'vi mehr bedeutet, als nur das optische Sehen einer anderen Person. Das wird auch im Skript überall konsequent so geschrieben. Wollen wir diese Konvention übernehmen und das mit "Ich Sehe dich" übersetzen? Faern. 17:50, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Kann ruhig mit "Ich Sehe dich" übersetzt werden. Genau wie du es sagtest für die Na'vi bedeuted das mehr! Mr Angel 18:02, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Da niemand einen Einwand hatte, hab ich die betreffenden Stellen geändert. Faern. 21:59, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jake Sully Ein nicht-angemeldeter Benutzer hat die seite jake sully auch wenn nicht mit absicht verdorben :Jap, habe ich auch grade schon gemerkt. Habe die Änderung wieder rückgängig gemacht. --Mr.Toast 19:08, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::sry wegen keinen namen ich hasse wenn man sowas macht (natürlich weiß ich das er/sie es unbeabsichtig gemacht hat) zum glück gibt es dieses "rückgängig machen" einstellung :D Mr Angel 19:09, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bin schon gespannt, wann es hier die ersten Vandalismuswellen gibt. Im englischen Wiki gibt's mittlerweile jeden Tag Fälle. Faern. 19:12, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Hoffen wir mal lieber nicht --Mr.Toast 19:15, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) gibt es so etwas ähnliches wie ne absicherung wo alle seiten nochmal gespeichert sind und nur die admins moderatoren und die vertraulichen mitglieder rankommen oder so ähnlich? Mr Angel 19:16, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, bei jeder einzelnen Seite wird jede änderung als Seperate Version gespeichert, welche zu jedem belibigem Zeitpunkt wieder herstellbar ist. (Dafür halt einfach bei einem jewaligem Artikel oben auf "Versionen" klicken), da kannst du dann alle Versionen entweder miteinander Vergleich um zu schauen wie die seite damals so aussah, und man kann die Seite natürlich auch auf einen damaligen Zeitpunkt wieder rückversätzen. Und in Sachen absicherung wäre es Admins glaube ich möglich die Bearbeitung von unregistrierten Nutzern zu untersagen, und evtl auch die Registration für einen gewissen Zeitraum blockieren. Dann können nurnoch diejenigen die Seiten bearbeiten die sich hier schon angemeldet haben. --Mr.Toast 19:21, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::und wer kann alles die Seiten zurücksetzen denn das könnte man ja auch als vandalismus benutzen! Mr Angel 19:24, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Jeder, der eine Seite editieren kann, kann sie auch zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt zurückversetzen. Das geht sogar mit nur einzelnen Abschnitten. Faern. 19:26, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) hmm naja irgendwas müssen wir aber machen. Aber abgesehen davon habe ich bemerkt, dass beim Bearbeiten von den Artikel die kopierten Texte nicht Kompartibel sind. Beispiel beim News: ich wollte von einer Internetseite etwas hinzufügen. Ein Satz: ich habe es kopiert, hinzugefügt und bemerkt dass es irgendwie wieder verschwunden ist als ich vorschau gedrückt habe oder beim kopieren von Sätzen in Openoffice (ich wollte englische texte erst bearbeiten) und einfügen in den artikel sind alle bilder verschwunden, nachdem ich Vorschau gedrückt habe . Wie bei dem Artikel Jake sully vorhin. :Name vergesse:D Mr Angel 19:33, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Das ist einer der vielen Probleme mit dem blöden WYSIWYG-Editor von Wikia, wo man alles einfach zusammen klickt. Hab den mittlerweile bei mir im Profil ausgeschaltet, weil der mir auf die Nerven geht. Das bisschen Wiki-Syntax krieg ich auch so hin. Faern. 19:40, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Kannst du mehr darüber erzählen was ist das für eine art editor Mr Angel 19:41, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wenn man den standardmäßigen Editor ausstellt (der Haken bei Rich Editor auf der Seite Spezial:Einstellungen), dann bekommt man beim Editieren nur eine ganz einfache Textbox, in der man den Wiki-Quelltext bearbeiten kann. Dazu muss man aber eben die Wiki-Syntax können. Das Wichtigste findest du auf Hilfe:Übersicht in der linken Basics-Box. Partnerschaft mit Fanseite world of Pandora? Die Leute der Fanseite www.world-of-pandora.de würden gern eine Partnerschaft mit uns eingehen. Ich bitte um Eure Meinung dazu! Dr Sam Clemens 12:16, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm.. also als erstes schön dass wir nicht alleine sind :D und warum nicht? Ich wusste nicht dass es eine solche seite gibt wir könnten gegenseitig informationen austauschen und hätten auch gegenseitiges Werbung, was dazu führt dieses Wiki anzukurbeln meine Stimme habt ihr www.world-of-pandora.de und Acharaz. Mr Angel 13:22, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Meine auch. Unsainted 14:50, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Dito Faern. 15:37, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wow das sind ja schon mindestnes die hälfte der Gesamtstimmen da sowieso nur wenige hier sind -.- xD Mr Angel 15:39, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja - das ist wohl wahr! Ich halte die Sache auch für gut - für beide Seiten. Dr Sam Clemens 16:07, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das ist halt unser Hauptproblem Mr Angel. Wir haben zwar viele Angemeldete, aber nur wenige aktive Benutzer.Unsainted 16:21, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das kann ich auch verstehen nur die wenigsten trauen sich richtig was zu schreiben! unser Ziel sollte sein: 1. den leuten echt mut zu machen und 2. richtig werbung zu machen zb in facebook! bestimmt gibt es schon seiten auf facebook für avatar da gehen wir halt rein und machen werbung! Mr Angel 16:26, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Eigentlich spricht nix dagegen. Kennst du dich mit facebook aus Mr Angel, accounterstellung etc? Ventress 17:48, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja soll ich es übernehmen? Mr Angel 17:59, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Vielleicht kann man es so machen, dass einige Benutzer (oder zumindest auch die Admins) dann die Zugangsdaten zum Account hätten, aber theoretisch kannst du mal sagen, wie du dir es in etwa vorstellst? Ein eigene Seite in Facbook? Wie aufgebaut? Ventress 18:19, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Naja wie du vielleicht es weißt kann auf facebook seiten bzw fanseiten erstellen und ich bin mir sicher da sind ein paar wir machen einen account auf facebook und melden uns auf der seite werden mitglied und machen werbung dort! Mr Angel 18:27, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Habe gerade rausgekriegt dass dort mehr als 15 seiten sind bzw. gruppen und der mit der meisten mitglieder liegt bei über 800 tausend! Mr Angel 18:29, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hallo vielen dank für die positive Antwort. Werde euch als Partner in unsrem Forum verlinken und hoffe bald auf Rückverlinkung und hoffe euch bald bei uns im Forum willkommen heißen zu dürfen :) Acharaz 18:36, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Also was ist jetzt erstellen wir einen account? wenn ja werden wir es gemeinsam benutzen? wie gesagt die gruppe mit der meisten mitglieder hat mehr als 800.000! Mr Angel 19:49, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wir sollten allerdings nicht allzuviel erwarten. Meiner Meinung nach wird sich das, was gut ist, auch durchsetzen, wir müssen einfach nur weiter schreiben, neue Artikel anlegen usw. Selbstverständlich brauchen wir neue Autoren, aber das eigentliche Problem ist, dass Pandora eine Kunstwelt ist und dass es nicht so viel Material gibt, um Tausende Autoren zu beschäftigen. Und wir dürfen uns nicht verzetteln. Ich halte es für das Beste, Mr Angel, wenn Du das mit facebook in die Hand nimmst. Dr Sam Clemens 20:24, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Naja ok wie du meinst. Mir ging es aber nicht nur um die Autoren so eine wiki seite bringt ja auch nichts wenn wir es nicht vorstellen, denn diese Seite soll ja Probleme und die fragen der fans klären dafür wurde dies ja auch gemacht. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich nur zu sehr da rein gesteigert(besessen davon Prestige für die seite zu gewinnen ;) :P) Mr Angel 20:31, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Es gibt ja eine offizielle Website vom Avatar-Programm (www.avtr.com). Auf jeden Fall kann darüber einer Avatar-Gruppe bei Facebook beitreten.Unsainted 20:28, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Mr Angel, Dein Vorschlag ist doch gut!! Ich wollte Dich nicht kritisieren, sondern nur vor zu großen Erwartungen warnen! Dr Sam Clemens 20:42, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Keine angst sam ^^ Ich fühl mich auch nicht beleidigt oder so ich bin ein sehr optimistischer Mensch. Ich meine nur weil ich etwas vorgeschlagen habe muss nicht heißen dass es auch angenommen wird. Du musst nicht gleich panik machen ist doch ok so :D Ich fang nicht gleich zu huelen xD Mr Angel 20:51, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Aber Du weißt ja, so ein gemeinsames Unternehmen wie das unsere ist eine schwierige Sache und ich möchte vermeiden, irgendjemandem irgendwie Unrecht zu tun - lieber mache ich da Panik. Und Dein Vorschlag ist ja gar nicht abgelehnt! Dr Sam Clemens 20:57, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Es gibt übrigens noch eine zweite Fanseite mit beinahe identischem Titel: http://www.worldofpandora.de/ Dr Sam Clemens 20:59, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich habe ja nichts dagegen wenn man was gegen meine Meinungen sagt ich finde es sogar gut, weil bisher alles angenommen wurde (mehr oder weniger) was ich vorschlug. Ich dachte schon: Was los hier wird alles angenommen dachte ihr habt keine eigenen meinungen. VIELLEICHT sind auch meine meinungen einfach zu gut(man bin ich gut) :P Mr Angel 21:05, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Probleme Habt ihr auch die Probleme, dass manchmal auf der Startseite ein paar Bilder für die Kategorie nicht gezeigt werden oder die seite nicht geladen wird! Mr Angel 21:14, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Eigentlich nicht.Unsainted 21:34, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Warum kann ich keine Bilder mehr hochladen? ::sry name vergessen Mr Angel 18:43, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Kann ich momentan nicht sagen, aber du solltest es später oder morgen nochmal probieren, besteht das Problem immer noch, nochmal melden! Gruß Ventress 19:10, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich kann ja hochladen aber irgendwie kommt es mit 0 px verstehe ich irgendiwe nicht! Mr Angel 19:36, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Aso ok es werden Wartungsarbeiten gemacht oder so ähnlich Mr Angel 20:07, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Noch mehr probleme: diese seite wird zu groß wie wäre es den wenn wir abgeschlossene abschnitte löschen? ::Und wer bist du?Unsainted 21:13, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Man könnte auch ein Archiv anlegen, wie das z.B. auf Wikipedia-Diskussionsseiten der Fall ist. (Beispiel) --Dr. Crisp 21:16, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich bins xD Mr Angel 21:16, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Genau einfach jeweils eine Unterseite Avatar_Wiki:Community_Portal/ArchivWocheX erstellen, dann geht nichts verloren, falls doch mal wieder etwas ausgegraben werden muss. Faern. 21:27, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaft mit Fanseite Heimatbaum.de ? Hallo Leute, Ich habe hier eine interessante "Pandora"-Seite : Heimatbaum.de Können wir diese Seite hier bei uns,so wie die Seite: world-of-pandora verlinken und als Partnerseite annehmen??? Auf dieser Seite ist unser Wiki auch schon verlinkt : Archiv ‘Avatar-Wiki (deutsch)’ Kategorie und hat dort eine eigene Rubrik. Die Darstellung dieser Seite macht mit Google Chrome noch Probleme aber mit Morzilla Firefox geht sie einwandfrei. Taronyu 12:30, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|Screenshot mit Google Chrome thumb|left|Screenshot mit Morzilla ::Ich persönlich habe keine probleme damit Mr Angel 12:34, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Du benutzt ja auch nicht Google Chrome. ;) Faern. 14:05, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sicher benutze ich Google Chrome, sonst wäre mich doch nicht aufgefallen, das Heimatbaum.de dort nicht richtig angezeigt wird. Den Sceenshot habe ich, damit alles sichtbar ist, natürlich aus dem Grund mit Morzilla gemacht...Das Menu rechts ist nach unten verschoben bei Google Chrome...( siehe Bilder links). Taronyu 14:23, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Nvm, da war ebend nur ein Firefox Screenshot und ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass der von Mr Angel stammt. Faern. 14:28, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nein nein ist alles von taronyu Mr Angel 14:38, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ein Klick auf´s Bild würde alle Fragen beantworten. ;-) G´s Taronyu 14:46, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Waffen und Rüstungen Also es gibt schon einen Artikel über die Waffen der Na'vi und über die Rüstungen(einzel) und auch eine Kategorie und wir hatten auch vor eine Kategorie und Artikel über die Waffen der RDA zu machen Ich finde wir könnten da irgendwas zusammenfügen zB Pfeil und bogen mit waffen der Na'vi dann eine Große Kategorie über Waffen und Rüstungen dies unterteilen unter waffen/rüstungen der Menschen und waffen/rüstungen der Na'vi. und vielleicht in zukunft die waffen der Na'vi einzelartikel machen wir wissen gerade zu wenig. Aber ich bin Sicher da ist etwas zu machen denn es ist zur zeit echt unübersichtlich. Mr Angel 14:28, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hatte das schon in Angriff genommen. Pfeil und Bogen existiert nicht mehr als einzelner Artikel, sondern ist unter Waffen der Na'vi zusammengeführt. Bei den Rüstungen bin ich unsicher, da ist Ventress der Fachmann - ist es günstiger, das zusammenzufassen oder nicht? Ich finde - wie schon an anderer Stelle geschrieben -, dass wir es mit den Zusammenlegungen langsam aber sicher übertreiben. Dr Sam Clemens 15:52, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Na ich richte mich da nach euch. Ich weiß, dass es in anderen Wikis eher so gehandhabt wird, dass Einzelartikel gemacht werden. Einzel oder Nicht-Einzel, das ist hier die Frage. Ventress 16:11, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin im Zweifelsfall für Einzelartikel, denn sonst verwirrt das den Leser bei den Verlinkungen unnötig. Bei den Rüstungen kommt hinzu, dass die Vielzahl der Abbildungen ja auch nicht unbedingt für Klarheit sorgt, wenn alle Rüstungen in einem Artikel stehen. Meiner Meinung nach hast Du es völlig richtig gemacht. Dr Sam Clemens 16:44, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Theoretisch könnte man einen Übersichtsartikel machen, der generell die Waffen und Rüstungen anreisst und dann (listenmäßig oder auch nicht) auf dei einzelnen Artikel verweist?! Ventress 16:50, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sehr guter Vorschlag! Dr Sam Clemens 16:53, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ICH habe nie gesagt dass wir die rüstungen zusammenlegen sollten nur pfeil und bogen und waffen der navi ich das wurde ja auch schon gemacht. ich wollte nur eine nette kategorie zur übersicht. Mr Angel 16:56, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde wir haben auch nicht übertrieben hast richtig gelesen was ich den geschrieben habe? Ich bin jetzt bisschen genervt Mr Angel 16:59, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Eine menschliche Regung, Mr Angel! Aber wenn Du genau liest, hat Dir niemand unterstellt, dass Du die Rüstungen zusammenlegen willst. Und das, was Ventress vorschlägt - ein einführender und weiter verweisender Artikel - ist genau das, was Du auch gern hättest. Wo ist also das Problem? Zum Zusammenlegen: Sieh Dir mal den Na'vi-Artikel an, dann weißt Du, was ich meine. Dr Sam Clemens 17:03, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::habe ich jetzt gelesen jemand hat immer wieder bearbeitet musste immer wieder neu lesen und habe es nicht mitbekommen tut mir leid :D Mr Angel 17:06, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das war ich - ich hatte gleich selbst nachgesehen und ein paar Kürzungsmöglichkeiten entdeckt. Dr Sam Clemens 17:12, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:User Wozu brauchen wir denn diese Kategorie? Dafür gibt es doch etliche Seiten im Spezial-Namensraum. Faern. 15:02, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich find die Kategorie auch sinnlos. Unsainted 20:06, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Logo Leute ich weiß wir sollten nicht alles von der englischen Seite übernehmen aber dieses Bild auf der linken Seite über der Navigationsleiste sieht einfach zu verführend aus :D. Was meint ihr den? Vielleicht habt ihr bessere Vorschläge! oder einfach so lassen wie es ist habe damit auch kein problem wenn wir es so lassen will nur eure meinungen hören Mr Angel 17:13, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Fürs englische Wiki wird gerade diskutiert ob und welches neue Logo eingesetzt werden soll. Möglicherweise werden dann die anderen Sprachversionen gebeten ihr Logo auch entsprechend zu ändern. Momentan benutzen ja alle Sprachversionen weitgehend das gleiche Design, was in Hinsicht auf Interwiki-Links auch nicht schlecht ist. So sieht man, dass die Wikis zusammen gehören. Faern. 17:22, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist ja schön :D Mr Angel 17:27, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::BTW: Warum wird eigentlich auf dem englischen Wiki nicht auf das Deutsche verlinkt? Oder hab ich was übersehen? Ventress 17:34, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Stimmt der Link ist dort irgendwie abhanden gekommen. Hab ihn wieder eingefügt. Ich arbeite sowieso gerade an einem Tool mit dem sich die Interwiki-Links leicht erstellen lassen, damit alle Artikel zum englischen Pendant und umgekehrt verlinkt werden können. Faern. 17:39, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Warum sieht man die links für die anderen seiten nur auf der avatar wiki seite und auch nicht auf der anderen? Mr Angel 17:45, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Die Interwiki-Links muss man zu jeden Artikel hinzufügen. Von alleine kann die Wiki Software ja das Äquivalnt in der anderen Sprache nicht kennen. Faern. 17:50, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) übrigens hier sind die bilder wurde wohl 2 mal hinzugefügt! http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Logoface.png :D Mr Angel 17:46, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Was ist den jetzt eigentlich ihr habt euch garnicht geäußert Mr Angel 20:24, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab nichts dagegen. Dr Sam Clemens 20:41, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ICh würde es machen wenn ich wüsste wie Mr Angel 20:46, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Warten wir besser auf die Meinungen von ein paar mehr Leuten. Dr Sam Clemens 20:48, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab gerade nochmal mit den Leuten dort gechattet. Das Logo wird wahrscheinlich so bleiben. Könnten es also übernehmen. Mir persönlich ists egal, finde altes und neues ok. Faern. 21:09, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde auch beide gut. Unsainted 21:18, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wenn die englischen Wikianer nix dagegen haben, dass wirs benutzen, dann können wirs nehmen! Ventress 15:36, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) InterWikiBot Wie vielleicht schon dem einen oder anderen aufgefallen ist, habe ich heute einen Bot getestet, an dem ich ein paar Tage geschrieben habe. Er ist dafür gedacht, möglichst einfach sog. Interwiki-Links zu verwalten, also Links von einem Artikel zum selben Artikel in anderen Sprachversionen des Wikis. Mit dem Tool kann ich sehen, welche Artikel durch Interwiki-Links miteinander verknüpft sind, welche Links ins Leere oder auf eine Weiterleitung zeigen und welche Links noch fehlen. Außerdem verknüpft das Tool mit ein paar Klicks Artikel miteinander, indem in beiden Wikis der Wikitext automatisch ergänzt wird. In den nächsten Tage werde ich nach und nach die Artikel im deutschen und im englischen Wiki in beide Richtungen verlinken. Falls euch auffällt, dass der Bot einen Artikel verunstaltet, bitte mir mitteilen, damit ich den Fehler beheben kann. Die Zusammenfassungen der Edits, die der Bot macht, beginnen alle mit InterWikiBot. Faern. 19:57, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kateogrie:Pandora Hallo, Ich wollt mal fragen, ob das eventuell möglich wäre dass ich (oder meinetwegen einer von euch) die Kategorie:Pandora für artikel über Pandora (was sich versteht^^) êrstellt, damit wir dort alle artikel oder anderen dinge über Pandora sammeln können, ehe dies zu unübersichtlich wird. --Megagamer07 20:35, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Naja also eben hattest du geschrieben eine KAtegorie jetzt schreibst du artikel also ich bin gegen eine kategorie da wir sowieso einen Kategorie über Orte pandoras haben und beim artikel das weiß ich nicht so recht! was verstehst du den darunter? Mr Angel 20:41, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Also ich habe die ganze zeit von einer kategorie geredet, in der wir zum beispiel "Flora", "Atmosphare", "pandora", .... drinnen sammeln.... :Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was genau du willst. Was ist das deiner Meinung nach so unübersichtlich werdende "dies"? Wie schon gesagt wurde, gibt es bereits die Kategorien Orte und Planeten. In eine Kategorie Pandora könnte man wohl die Mehrheit der Artikel einordnen. Faern. 21:04, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) bin dagegen Mr Angel 21:06, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich auch. Unsainted 22:05, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC)